Le Ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes
by Sora93
Summary: Harry avait toujours rêver de pouvoir voler librement dans le ciel. Pas avec un balai, non, voler de ses propres ailes, libre et sans attache. Mais ce n'est pas possible... Peut-être qu'il ne lui faut qu'un simple cout de mains... DeathFic


**Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes**

 _Les vivants ferment les yeux des morts, les morts ouvrent les yeux des vivants_

* * *

Il avait toujours rêvé de voler… pas uniquement avec un balai, non. Voler de ses propres ailes dans un ciel sans aucune limite, loin du monde réel et de ses tourments, loin de la terre, loin de tout. Enfant, ces rêve lui avait causé pas mal de problème, étant considéré comme anormaux par les Dursley, ou tout simplement trop proche de la magie… En tous les cas, voler pour lui représenter non seulement une échappatoire mais aussi l'obtention d'une liberté presque totale. Aucune barrière ne pouvait réellement retenir un être ailé au sol…

Il avait un jour entendus quelqu'un dire qu'un ange avec des ailes était un ange enchaîner au ciel pour l'éternité (1). Mais pour lui, c'était plus que ça. Pour lui le ciel n'avait aucune limite, il n'y avait pas à ce contenter d'une seul portion de ciel mais pouvait aller partout. Et, si jamais il était fatigué, il pourrait toujours se poser pour repartir après.

Une vraie liberté totale, sans aucune attache… C'est ce dont il rêver chez les Dursley. À présent, c'était trop tard, il ne pourrait jamais réellement voler : il s'était lui-même attacher au sol avec ses lien qu'était l'amitié ou la famille. Tant que Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius serai là et le retiendrai au sol, il ne pourrait jamais prendre son envol. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave, il avait lui-même fait ce choix… En tout cas, c'est ce dont il essayait de ce convaincre. Mais quelque part, en lui, resterait toujours l'amertume d'un rêve brisé, particulièrement ces jours ci…

Il était Harry Potter, le Survivant et à présent champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Bien qu'il n'est voulu d'aucun de ces titres… Ce n'était pas de ça faute s'il avait survécu à Voldemort à un an… Ce n'est pas non plus lui qui avait voulu participé à ce foutu tournoi… Mais est ce qu'on l'avait écouté ?… Non. On ne l'écouter jamais vraiment… Ron lui faisait la gueule parce qu'il ne croyait pas en lui quand il disait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de tout cela, Hermione l'aidait mais ne le croyais mas non plus, Sirius l'avait félicité d'être rentré dans un tournoi potentiellement mortel et Remus était injoignable… Personne ne croyait en lui… Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il regrettait de s'être enchaîner au sol… Mais pouvait-on encore parler de chaîne si personne ne croyais en lui ?… Il ne savait pas.

Tout ce dont il était sûr pour le moment, c'est que dans quelque minute, il allait ce retrouver devant un dragon, majestueux être ailée et lui survivre… mais voulait-il vraiment lui survivre ?… S'il devait être tué, il préférait que ce soit par un dragon, être libre volant dans le ciel plutôt que par un simple homme enchaîné au sol… Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait lui aussi accéder au ciel ?… Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, s'en était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait déjà affronté Voldemort, un basilic, des centaines de détraqueur… Aujourd'hui il voulait juste que ça cesse. Il venait de se re-disputer avec Ron quant au fait qu'il aurait jamais voulu participer à un tournoi potentiellement mortel, justement parce qu'on pouvait y mourir mais le rouquin n'avait toujours pas voulu le croire… s'en était trop. Il n'était qu'un enfant bon sang… un simple enfant qui ne demander qu'à vivre tranquillement avec une famille aimante… mais non, ça lui avait été refusé, ça lui était toujours refuser…

Alors il allait enfin en finir.

En finir avec cette vie qui lui avait tout prix. Si personne ne croyait en lui, alors il n'avait plus aucune attache, il pouvait enfin s'envoler.

Le coup de canon retentis. Avec un doux sourire, enfin soulager, il entra dans l'arène. Les trois autres champions étaient là, sur un bord du champ de cailloux, l'école entière en plus des parents, des journalistes et de certain élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Ils venaient tous voir sa décision. Il crut distinguer Remus avec un chien, il s'en fichait. Une masse de tête rousse était facilement repérable, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Les badges « à bas Potter » étaient nombreux, il les avait oubliés. Il ne restait au monde plus que lui et cette magnifique créature ailée. La dragonne était immense, splendide, puissante… elle était parfaite. Coupé entièrement du monde, il s'avança doucement, ne se rendant même pas compte des obstacles, des cris surpris de la foule, des dragonniers tentant de l'arrêter, du dôme protecteur de sa magie acceptant ça décision et empêchant quiconque de l'atteindre. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il ne voyait que cette créature qui allait le menait là où il avait toujours voulu, là ou, au fond, était sa place… Il ne se rendis pas compte non plus de la panique qui saisit tout le monde quand ils comprirent ses intention des cris d'Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius et les Weasley le suppliant de ne pas faire ça. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle…

Il arriva enfin juste devant la dragonne, trop près pour qu'elle ignore cet potentiel menace pour ses petits. Alors qu'un silence tendus envahis l'arène, les derniers mots d'Harry Potter retentirent comme qui coup de canon.

-Tu es splendide… Merci.

Ils virent tous, abasourdis Le grand Survivant mourir avec le sourire parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu croire en lui. C'était la fin.

HP~~End

On était le 24 Novembre 2004, ça allait faire vingt ans qu'Harry Potter était mort et malheureusement, presque tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié. Mais pas tous.

-Hey, mon vieux… Dis doucement un grand rouquin à une magnifique tombe en marbre sur le sol de Poudlard. Désolé, Hermione n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, elle repassera sûrement demain… Pour les dernière nouvelle, en bien… j'ai enfin réussit à avoir une augmentation, je suis à présent guérisseur spécialiser dans la psychologie à Poudlard, Hermione elle est toujours dans la protection de l'enfance, Sirius commence enfin à rependre sa vie d'homme libre, bien aider par Remus. On n'a toujours aucun signe de Voldemort et Dumbledore nous à assurer qu'il fait à présent entièrement partie du passer, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop dur avec lui depuis qu'il t'a rejoint, c'est un être humain, comme chacun d'entre nous qui a lui aussi fait des erreurs…

Dis-moi, mon vieux, est-ce que tu es enfin heureux ?… Je l'espère…

C'est d'ailleurs peut-être une bonne chose qu'Hermione ne sois pas là, ça va faire vingt ans que je veux te le dire… Je suis désolé… Désoler de ne pas avoir cru en toi… tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, Harry mais tu à changer le monde magique, surtout au niveau de la protection de l'enfance… Plus jamais quelqu'un n'aura à vivre ce que tu as dû endurer, je te le promets. Tu as ouvert les yeux de notre génération et c'est aujourd'hui à nous de changer le monde. Je n'aurai jamais pu croire qu'un jour j'affirmerai que Malfoy est un bon ministre, mais c'est le cas… à lui aussi, ta mort lui à donner un coup au derrière. Il s'est enfin rendu compte que tous n'était pas si extrême. Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus jeune ministre de l'histoire et qui restera sûrement comme l'un des meilleurs et des plus justes… Chacun de notre année restera dans l'histoire. Parce qu'on a ce désir de changer les choses. Parce qu'on a cette force dans le cœur qui nous pousse à aller de l'avant. Et cette force, c'est toi qui nous l'as donné. Alors merci Harry, merci d'avoir été là, merci d'avoir changé les choses à ta manière. J'espère vraiment te revoir au plus tôt mais je te rejoindrai le plus tard possible, je sais que c'est ce que tu auras voulu…

Oh, et je ne te l'ai pas dit, Il y a trois jours, Harry Granger-Weasley est né… Veille sur lui, s'il te plaît…

Dis-moi, Harry, est ce que le ciel est grand ?… Est-il aussi infini que ce dont on à l'impression ?… Y est tu heureux ?…

Un immense dragon bleu trancha le ciel et rugit fortement au dessus de Ron, comme pour lui donner la réponse qu'il chercher. Ce fut avec un sourire que le jeune homme se retourna, il était temps de rejoindre sa famille. Les morts appartenaient à la fois au passé et au présent et il savait que son meilleur ami était heureux du monde qu'ils étaient en train de crée, un monde ou des enfants n'auraient pas constamment à se battre pour leurs survis. Un monde meilleur. Un monde ou le ciel serait ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes et qui voudront le rejoindre.

Mais tout de même... Harry ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde, même mourir...

* * *

(1) Citation de Black Butler

Merci d'avoir lu

Sora93


End file.
